Sound Proof
by NuteWelt01
Summary: Anything could happen as a fixer. Scandals are every where yet being caught in one herself is not something Sakura Haruno forsaw. Saku/Kaka
1. SP Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Passion is an illusion when the mind conjoins with a person's wants. Its agonizing, steady and fast; where one move could spiral everything out of control. That is what I keep telling myself. A distraction everyone has, but not me. I keep emotional downfalls in the back of my mind. Success is at its peak in every term of my life – I would like to keep it that way. Mind games, love, and grey areas forced to look for different decisions; the sudden change to pull my head from the sand bothers every moral in my being. On the contrary, it is curiosity that stills my heart while jumping rapidly. Yet I can't continue thinking like this. I'm on my way to a meeting.

"Ms. Haruno, how are you today?"

Says a well-built man with a mustache and oily hair slicked back. Amused grey eyes glance my way before stepping into the conference room full of professionals. The grey suit fit him quite well. Succeeding in making every female look our way, I look forward keeping my face neutral.

"I'm fine." I replied back stepping in front of him to stride towards a seat at the rectangular table.

The man smiled joining others at the opposite end of the table setting a briefcase down by his side. Once the meeting commenced the conversation was light as sheets were spread across the table. Information about the company's profits dropping from a scandal that broke in the press quieted most occupants. A hooker and the president of this company was captured in a picture. Innocence did not play a large part in kissing and hugging one another in a dark alley behind the president's car. It has caused quite the stir in the rich community.

A man at the far end of the table cleared his throat catching the attention of the room. Many straightened as cold ebony eyes met each gaze with confidence. With his straight black hair tucked in a pony tail with a few bangs framing his pale face and a postured straightened with practice, everyone knew Itachi Uchiha was not someone to be reckoned with. I let my eyes wonder to the dark silver suit only visible above the table. Neat, pressed and fitted to his physique that it could have been a second skin. Lifting my gaze once more it never occurred to me while the Uchiha CEO was ready to talk he was looking right at me. Suddenly the room felt a little a few degrees below the preferred temperature.

"Each picture cannot be changed, but the actions of our profits can. The Sharigan corporation has decided to pull out of the Kumo alliance, halting our builders and resources until further notice."

The silence that stared back at the young CEO lasted a short period before others started arguing. It wasn't all that shocking according to the reports in my folder but to announce it sooner than expected is what threw me off. It wasn't supposed to be announced until the actual CEO of Fang Alliances Company was present. Looking around the room at each CEO apart of the Kumo development project it couldn't be an easy task to hear that the largest contributor pulled out.

"Do you know the precautions we took to make this happen!?"

"We have a timeline to be met! How could you possibly pull out four months in? "

"There has to be another way other than pulling out."

The Uchiha held up a hand to silence everyone's questions. A lot of red faces in here but no viable solution. Watching the young CEO take another breath to finalize what he said a few minutes ago I open my mouth first.

"Mr. Hatake should be present during proceedings such as these. Your claim to pull out is invalid without it."

A poor soul choked on their spit somewhere in the room. No one had moved then looking back to the CEO who was ripping me apart with his eyes. I continue with steady breaths,

"Have you spoken with Mr. Hatake about your decision to withdraw until further notice? You would be breaching your contract."

"He has broken terms along our agreement that contradict with his current behavior."

"What would those terms be for the Sharigan corporation?"

It could have been a game of chess with the conversation going back and forth. Waiting for the answer to come I pushed a folder from the stack in my arms across the table. A bearly man with a neat beard and orange hair pushes it towards Itachi with mild respect before turning away. It is flipped open revealing a copy of his own contract with the Fang Alliances Company. A small tick could be seen in the corner of his mouth turning into a frown.

"Where did you find this?"

"It doesn't matter how or when, but how you have breached your side of the contract."

At the mention of his side of the contract being breached his cold stare narrowed. The folder was closed before he leaned forward placing his chin on both hands erasing the previous expression as if it had not been there.

"I resign to the fact that this may cause problems with my relations with Mr. Hatake. ''

I could feel the smile come before it was swept away by Itachi's next words. The anticipation in his eyes was akin to excitement.

"This is not your call to make. You are not a CEO or part of a company that can negotiate these terms."

"I am well aware that I am neither a CEO attached to the Kumo project or any other in this sort of business. I –"

"Then my word is final and you may leave."

Not a peep from the other CEO in the room could compare the stack of papers dropped on the table from my arms. He did not just dismiss me like a dog. I'm not sure what expression was worn for the world to see as some people inched away in their chairs. Placing each palm on the table to lean forward towards the emotionless ass across the table I took a deep breath to still the irritation residing in my frame.

" Let me make this clear before you interrupt me again."

The Uchiha CEO's eyes widened at the step I took to bring his ego down a peg or two. As if he can just walk all over someone then dismiss them without a second thought. Professionalism be damned.

"I am neither a secretary, CEO or person attached to a developing company. You may dismiss anyone in this room like trash but you will not dismiss me. When people call me, it is to sort out their legal issues, not to debate and squabble with egos"

A shot to the groin. It would only feel better if the Uchiha visibly flinched.

"I am representing Mr. Hatake on this issue. He will be here in.." Lifting my wrist to look at my watch it was five past nine.

"Five minutes as he is coming from another meeting." Someone who was not the gawking asshat at the end of the table cleared their throats. A man with red hair and green eyes nodded in my direction before speaking. No eyebrows and rather handsome the deep voiced stranger made me lean back as a spoke.

"And who are you exactly?"

A genuine smile could not stop itself from blooming on my face then. I knew the gentleman who walked in the room with me shook his head with amusement decorating his eyes once more. I had helped him too once.

'' My company focuses on Crisis Management for large companies. Sakura Haruno at your service."

Checkmate.


	2. SP Chapter 2

Itachi felt a trap unleash itself. Taking a deep breath watching the conversation unfold a blank stare surveyed the room hiding the uncertainty he felt. The woman sitting on the other side of the table commanded respect and attention that even he had a hard time securing. Itachi was in the loop regarding company secrets related to inside jobs or scandals of any kind when he became the new CEO. One that crossed his mind time to time was the identity of Tokyo's most notorious fixer. His mind tried to count the number of people that had seen her up close, but none came to mind. With bright pink hair and bright emerald eyes –how could an appearance disappear under the radar for so long?

As if understanding the Uchiha's confusion a blank stare is all he receives. It was hard to suppress the laughter that would soon erupt from my being. Reactions are the best part about remaining anonymous in the media and to some high caliber companies.

"Now that introductions are over we can continue business."

Seeing another opportunity to rip into the young Uchiha CEO the curve of my lip was noticeable this time. The moment to strike was cut short as loud footsteps calculated and slow moved down the hallway outside the room. I briefly considered continuing but paused as they stopped in front of the conference room entrance and the door opened. Hands tucked in the pockets of his grey pants that matched the top of his suit, a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone with no tie - Kakashi Hatake was the opium of uncaring. It didn't help that half of his face was hidden by a black mask connected to an undershirt. His features were striking at first glance making media outlets speculate about the bottom half of his face for years.

The focus of the room turned to Kakashi as he rose a hand in greeting. Many knew him to be laid back and private with a tendency to be late to all his meetings if he couldn't get his assistant to go for him. The small curve of my lip turns downwards thinking of that thought. He only started attending less meetings two years ago, but no one knows why. Looking down at pink folder out of the pile on the table, it was all the information I could find on Kakashi Hatake and it wasn't much to begin with. Catching snippets of gossip and conversations intended for others to hear his reputation was alright but his business was failing due to personal endeavors taking a front seat in his life.

I looked at the man wondering what had went wrong but wouldn't let the pity show through my eyes. Kakashi looked at each individual in the room before taking the only seat available – between Gaara and a pineapple haired man that must be the CEO of the Ichihara Communications Company.

"Great timing Mr. Hatake, we were starting to wonder when you would grace us with your presence."

Outspoken and slightly crazy (as the gossip states) Kabuto Yakushi preened from his seat adjusting the glasses on his face with a slippery smile. A predatory gaze easily making me uncomfortable leveled with Kakashi's bored one from across the table. As a stand-in for Orochimaru of Chimera Science, Kabuto Yakushi does hold up the presence of his CEO very well. So well that the woman sitting next to him was squirming uncomfortably in her seat. If I remember correctly she is the Hyuuga Heiress and transitioning CEO for Byukugan; I'd hate to be in his proximity right now.

"An old lady needed my help crossing the street."

My client can lie with a straight face and from the incredulous looks from around the room - this was not the first time. The only one to remotely smile was Gaara. He probably expected this reply before the man walked in the room.

"Now I can understand the precautions Mr. Uchiha is taking for his company. No one wants to deal with an impulsive liar."

"This has nothing to do with Mr. Hatake's failure to arrive early, Mr. Yakushi."

Sharp as a whip the grey-haired man's head turned to the IchiNara CEO with a glare.

"What do you think his reasoning is then?"

The Nara opened his open to respond falling short when a silkier baritone cut in.

"The contract signed by Mr. Hatake and I had specific agreements that should be followed through with. With that being stated, I – "

"Upholding an agreement based on my sex life was not an agreement I signed."

"Mr. Hatake-"

Dark eyes rimmed from sleepless nights met Itachi's gaze, unwavering in their strength and calm to silence the younger CEO's next rebuttal. A hand lifts to the edge of my collar pulling it away from my neck feeling the weight of two men staring each other down.

"We agreed that I would stay sober, clean and reframe from bringing…company to my office. Extending those terms beyond the contract is violating your end – not my own."

The frown between Itachi's eyebrows and slight defeat in his eyes says everything that was bound to happen. The war was lost with no chance of a revenge. The word revenge was a far cry of what Itachi actually felt. As a clock on the wall to the far left struct twelve there was slight shuffling in the room. The contract was not broken and the deal was still on.

Looking back and forth between both parties that hadn't looked away from the other I cleared my throat gaining everyone's attention once more.

"Clearly the deal will continue – "My gaze moves to Itachi and in return his lips dip into a frown. "Is there anything else you would like to mention?"

Taking a verbal beating was one thing, but a reminder that a woman who clearly was unaffected by a simple 'Uchiha' glare stirred something deep inside Itachi. He had the willingness to see what the effect would be without all these people around.

"No." It was curt and icy cutting into any conversation that might have extended it.

With a nod, I recount Mr. Hatake's whole role related to the Kumo alliance and actions that have furthered the project. Coast clear and no rebuttals to fend off, each CEO joined the conversation joining parts where their companies grouped and individually worked on a project.

After the meeting ended on a high note, despite the exit of the Itachi, numbers were exchanged and hands shook from a welcoming party.

"We will see you in two weeks, correct?" Questioned the red head out of the group, Gaara was studious and polite as his reputation perfectly described him. A genuine smile spread before I saw it coming letting the words tumble out.

"Yes, I will be reporting for Mr. Hatake unless he says otherwise."

Gaara stares for a moment assessing my form with a blank stare before nodding. The others spoke about getting together after work for a drink looking my way. Expecting yet not answering the silence as men waited for my answer I only nodded telling them I would think about it. Excuses followed as each CEO transitioned back on schedule to their next meeting. That left Kakashi and I along in the conference room. He hadn't said a peep between casual conversations as if waiting for an exit window to present itself.

Turning towards him fully I took in his appearance without a distraction. Looking closer the well put together man looked ragged despite my crisp suit he wore. Noticing my intense gaze his own lazily met it.

"For your first day this wasn't too bad was it?"

Successful would be the word to use in this moment. I felt a tinge of happiness and success course through my being. Without voicing the feelings coursing through my veins so suddenly a happy nod answered him. I was giving myself a minute to get it together.

"Since your inept to talk and from look on your face…then I am glad. Next week will involve design plans inside the building and decorations. The designer has taken a personal interest in the architecture, so don't be alarmed if he changes things at the last minute…"

"Is there a legal issue involved in this?"

"No."

Eyebrows drawn in confusion with a frown sporting on pink lips Kakashi's chest vibrated with a deep chuckle. It had taken me by surprise how deep it was. A nice rich – No stop it. You're not doing this again.

"You are my secretary."

"I…wait, what?" The stupefied look on my face must have caused the strained form of laughter to erupt from Kakashi.

"I have legal issues with the Uchiha and another who was not in the room. You agreed to stay on this case for six months. What you failed to read is the part that mentions and binds you to this contract as my designated secretary for the duration of your stay."

I blink once or twice mulling over the contracted pictured in my mind. Mentally reading along the last few sentences of the contract my eyes start to widen. At a certain extent I vaguely remember the sentence and on another I feel the panic welling up in my chest.

You just did yourself in, Sakura.

"Then what happens if I don't stay for six months?" I was afraid of the answer because I couldn't remember it in the contract.

"You will be stripped of pay and your reputation tarnished."

Life had a way of pulling at the thoughts of Kakashi. He wondered why he hired me in the first place if I was this surprised. I started turning pale before a sickly green. Blinking away the black spots that accumulated around my vision I made out the last bits of his sentence.

"If you're shocked you should not work in this business. Your short comings to not read the final print out weighs most of what I think of you now."

If I could lash out at the moment I would. Apparently, the shock was too much since I passed out with one last thought.

 _Six Months!?_

* * *

 _The floor feels different._

It was the first thought that came to mind as I started waking up. You can't blame me if I didn't expect Kakashi to catch me. A few fingers felt around what seemed to be plush pillows. Reaching a little further I caught the air in my grasp understanding I was far away from the floor. Features scrunching together I opened my eyes in hazy confusion. The ceiling was higher than the hallway I remember standing in. Looking to left the blue in front was a desk and a large window. When it all became clear where I was heat surfaced on my face exposing my embarrassment.

Sitting behind the black desk with mahogany trimming was Kakashi himself. Somehow the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned further down and the papers scattered on his desk were disorganized. One lazy eye drifted to my lounging form blinking only once. He then continued his paperwork by ignoring me.

"You're not going to say anything?"

Sitting up to lean back against what would be a couch I look around the office. I was in his company office. This is safe as it gets when escaping a dungeon. His voice invaded my thoughts.

"I've already told you my thoughts." Kakashi stated moving a few papers. I watch with little fascination; how could he find anything over there? A grey eye falls back on my form as I fix my clothing.

" The fine print in our contract shouldn't dictate my time here. I am here to investigate and fix any legal problems."

"Becoming my personal assistant gives you access to the people I am having a problem with. You have access to everyone and each project we are working on."

Kakashi said, countering my statement without missing a beat.

An eyebrow twitches in irritation. "There are other clients I must account for."

"Place another worker in your company on those cases."

"It is simply not that easy!"

A yell, my yell, could be heard down the hall. The man behind the desk stopped working then. His expression hadn't changed at all. This only managed to tick me off as I stood from my place on the couch. That is when I realized my shoes were missing. Worrying about it later I take a step closer. It never occurred to me how large the room is when taking one step did nothing to intimidate Kakashi.

"I have a business just as you do. If it goes down then you will get nothing from me. People are counting on me and I will not let one client's ludicrous actions dictate how I run my company."

I didn't wait for Kakashi's answer since I knew I was fired already. Locating my purse where it set by shoes to the right across from the door to the office I walked to them. I could hear movement from behind but didn't look to see what was happening. Slipping each foot into sleek black heels, my purse was grabbed and I was out the door.

Outside the room each employee facing Kakashi's doorway turned towards the commotion. With my heels clicking against soft carpeting I could faintly hear shoes on the ground speeding up from behind. I'm not sure what face I'm making at this point but everyone is moving out of my way. Speeding towards the elevator as if hell was hot on my heels it opened as I stepped towards it. The button for 'ground level' was pressed quickly as I turned around. Kakashi was only a few feet away. His expression was has morphed into an emotion I avoided at all cost with clients – unadulterated fury.

"Ms. Haruno."

He replied repressing the anger he felt while moving closer to the elevator when doors started to close. I close my eyes for a moment. When they open the metallic doors have closed without Kakashi walking through them.

* * *

 **A/N:** SO, I AM BACK!

I'm studying for a CLEP test at the moment. Other than that life is great.

Please review and tell me what you thought.

\- NuteWelt01


	3. SP Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello Lovelies!

Do not kill me. I am working on another story right now. Enjoy the new chapter and more will come.

\- NuteWelt01

* * *

I couldn't remember where I told the taxi driver to go. The heat of the moment was overlooked by panic surging through my veins. When the yellow cab stopped in front of an apartment building on the south side of town, a sigh of relief left my body. It overlooked a small bay holding a satellite at the top of a globe, which held memories beyond the current circumstances.

Shifting a few bills into the driver's hands, I slipped from the car's leather seats running across the pavement towards a thick wooden door up four pillared stairs. A few frantic knocks alerted the slow shuffling of feet on the other side pulling the door open. Brown eyes peered down into widened emerald only to crease in amusement.

"I didn't expect to see you here until next week."

Stock still in the doorway, a brow twitched while staring down the man. Why couldn't I find someone else to fix my problems? Resisting the urge to pout, I didn't wait for an invitation pushing the male out of the way and slamming the door to a close. My gaze slipped from its prior place on his face moving lower than necessary. No shirt, impossible abs, and dear lord those jeans are hanging lower than a potato sack. Genma Shiranui was every woman's fantasy in many ways.

A hand snapped forward encircling my jawline before bringing it forward. Being nose to nose with my ex never ceased the small tingle of anticipation deep within my gut. His lips slipped into a smirk proving his point as a few loose fingers pulled at the edge of my shirt. Snapping out of the trance a hand slapped his away with a small hiss. Genma pulled back with a laugh letting the distance between us settle again. He folded both arms leaning back on a leg.

"You haven't been that worked up in a while."

I felt the reddening of my cheeks, "Stop teasing me."

"Come on, you use to be less serious than this."

"Genma, I just delivered a scathing reply to Kakashi Hataka. Of course, this would be a serious moment!"

"You what?" All the laughter died in Genma's features.

"I told Kakashi that I wouldn't abandon my business to pull his weight full-time."

Genma slipped into a stance of rigid relaxation. There was nothing good about the situation as he looked at me. I really knew how to piss off the wrong people at the wrong time. That is probably why -

"Did you at least excuse yourself appropriately?"

"Why would I take the time- I had to get out!"

My voice rose with each syllable waving each hand in the air to emphasize my turmoil. Genma watched on, fascinated that my panicked mind hadn't exploded into a million pieces. While I continued to rant, a hand slide across a shoulder causing immediate silence. Our gazes met for a moment. It didn't stay that way as my own crossed with multiple phases of emotion. Genma dipped his head closer calmly slipping the hand from my shoulder. It was maddening and unfair of him to use that against me.

"Genma…"

"You know that is the only way to make you shut up." He replied.

"We had a deal. You don't touch me, and I don't touch you."

"Its not my fault you can't keep your clothes on."

It took only a second for the male to catch my hand. I had almost slapped him, which he saw coming. Possibly teasing me wasn't the best course of action. Both of our reactions to the other were common in nature, but there were other ways to get my attention.

"Don't be such a sour puss Sak."

"Do not call me that."

He leaned closer brushing his chest against my own. Breath catching in my throat I waited, letting the husk of his voice fill the void that had been empty.

"You miss how I whispered it to you."

"Stop…"

"Denying yourself has never ended in your favor." Then he leaned back, without a smirk or smile in place. Suddenly, coming over for help with Kakashi turned into…what had it turned into? Genma slipped a hand under my chin tilting it up. If his gaze wasn't deep nor scorching any other time it was now. I could feel the electricity in the tips of my toes. Unconsciously, my body leaned in closing the distance between us a little more. He remained still, not recoiling or unhanding the delicate skin of my face.

"But each choice was yours last time, not mine."

The space became smaller between us. Each space and curve that could be molded- molded together.

* * *

Looking at the ceiling, heaving from another round of mind-blowing sex, a kiss across my brow interrupted my thoughts. It was light followed by many across my neck. Slipping into the rhythm once more, Genma pulled my body forward on to his naked lap. Facing him with each leg on either side I rocked forward slipping on his shaft with ease. He hissed pushing his forehead into my shoulder.

"How can you be this…tight?"

I rocked forward earning a groan. A hand slipped into his hair combing through thick locks.

"It's called ballet, sweetie."

"You have to be – FUCK!"

Tight walls squeezing the length between them as it pushed harder. A hand gripped my waist when I stilled into a slow rhythm rocking the bed. It satisfied both of us to continue stationary positions rather than anything complicated. We needed each other for different reasons rather than a deep feeling of love. It was complicated at best. Yet, in moment like such, it almost felt like somethings. Something that could be sensual and everything that we wanted.

"Sak, you're going to kill me." Genma groaned.

I couldn't help the laughter or swing of my hips to keep up the same agonizing pace. A soft mewl passed my own lips.

"You started this.''

"And I intend to finish it."

We flipped over in thin covered strewn across the mattress. The duvet was on the floor along with various clothes. Most of all, the bed creaked loudly hitting the wall out of sync. A cooling sensation pushed against my abdomen building with each thrust from the hot-blooded male on top of me. A stifled scream in his chest was the end of the orgasm dripping down our legs. He came shortly after grunting loudly laying waste to my ovaries. Before Genma could fall forward an arm came up, resting near the side of my head. His gaze said most things, but his lips didn't move. A hand came to caress his cheek pulling his lips forward before they pressed to mine.

We may have been spent and unable to perform completely, but it was the release that was needed.

A reasonable explanation to our forms cuddling in bed. Genma's lips grazed the back of my shoulder rolling me on my stomach. He eased into mounting supple flesh but thought better of it. Leaning forward and over he settled to laying on my back and messing with my hair.

"Do you still want me to help with Kakashi?"

He murmured passively, nipping the edge of my ear.

"I do." I tried stifling the small giggles building inside.

"I could give you pointers."

"Pointers?"

"Something to throw him off. "

"Nothing else?"

"I can't speak with him myself. "

There was a pause, "What do you mean you can't speak to him yourself?"

"I've done business with him before. It would be unwise to break trust with a colleague. "

Pulling my head from the plush pillow, to look over my shoulder in shock, there was a sudden anger that bubbled in my stomach. Shifting until I could see Genma's face a frown decorated my own.

"You have relations with that asshole?"

"Yes."

"You knew about everything going on, and possibly more, and didn't think to tell me?!"

Genma narrowed his eyes in irritation. "There is such a thing as confidentiality. "

He set up to scoot over giving me room to do the same.

"It could have saved me time to decline the offer from the start."

"Your business is exceptionally different from mine. Do not confuse the two."

It was obvious he would not budge on the subject. Genma was loyal to a fault, but when I needed something he was always there. What does Kakashi have in this case? Whatever it was, I nearly bit my lip in half as rage found a way to fill the empty void Genma had filled a moment ago.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like Woah, what the fuck is going on here. So many secrets and such little time! This chapter was initially going somewhere else, but it started writing itself again. I gave up and let it happen. Some GenSaku moment – one I have been waiting for! Do not be alarmed, this is a Kakasaku fanfic still. I want some complex relationships in this. Either way, more to come! :D

Let me know what you think.

\- NuteWelt01


End file.
